1. Field of Invention
This invention is an article of manufacture in the form of a utility tray which is specifically designed to be supported by both armrests of a typical folding or fixed chair and secured to both armrests by two flexible strap fasteners.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, support surfaces or utility trays with hardware for securing to a chair have been limited to attachment to only one arm rest of a chair. The configuration of various securing hardware require that the arm rest be solid with rigid side walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,725,508 to S. Bell-Clifford (Aug. 20, 1929) requires a solid arm rest, such as found on a Davenport chair, to drape a strap support over. The support is secured to one arm rest only by a sufficient coefficient of friction between the strap and the chair arm. Adequate coefficient of friction is not always assured, dependent upon strap and chair material characteristics. In addition, the strap is not designed to wrap around an open arm rest of a chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,716 to A. I. Hudziak et al (Aug. 4, 1953), the chair tray is installed to one chair arm and the rigid engaging brackets of the chair tray require the chair arm to have solid sides. In addition, the brackets are not designed to go completely or wrap around an open arm rest of a chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,401 to H. L. Sheahan (Jan. 6, 1959), the adjustable chair arm gripping tray holder is attached to one chair arm. The rigid ratchet jaw fastening system used in this patent require the chair arm to have solid sides. The ratchet jaw is a complex and expensive system to produce. In addition, the ratchet jaw is not designed to go completely or wrap around an open arm rest of a chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,113 to J. I. Nathan et al (May 25, 1965), the invention is installed to one chair arm and the rigid gripping elements of the invention require the chair arm to have solid sides. The gripping elements are not designed to go completely or wrap around an open arm rest of a chair. Also, the invention is a complex and expensive system to produce.